Titanic
by blossXbrick
Summary: todo era aburrido en mi vida, hasta que subi a aquel barco gigante donde jamas pensaria encontrar todo lo que yo y mis hermanas buscabamos,lleno de aventuras que siempre recordare...sobre todo por...SI quieren saber entren y lean! REVIEWS?
1. Hierbabuena

**Buenos desde hace rato esta idea la tenia en la cabeza desde que se me ocurrió ver el Titanic, originalmente SOLO se iva a trata de mi pareja favorita, los rojitos, pero algo me dijo que si quiero mas comentarios era mejor hacerla de las tres parejas y espero que les guste y perdón las faltas ortográficas!**

**Los personajes no son mios, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Titanic**

*****_**hierbabuena* **_

Nos situamos en una época lejana, donde claro se puede ver un enorme barco muy elegante, que dentro de unos minutos empezara a zapar, se ve como en unos automóviles elegantes llegan, sin importarle como una niña pequeña pasaba por hay, de no ser por su madre habría muerto, de este elegante carro sale un hombre elegante de un smoking elegante negro, cabello negro y ojos negros, tez blanca y alto, para después salir una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, parecía una muñeca hermosa de porcelana con una bella sonrisa adornando su cara y mirando cada detalle del barco, iva en un vestido azul muy elegante sin escote y con mangas hasta la mitad, después una chica azabache, con ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca con un gesto en su cara no muy feliz, como el de su hermana, llevaba un vestido lijero color verde caña sin mangas y por ultimo y no menos importante sale una chica de cabello anaranjado muy largo y hermoso, tez blanca, ojos hermosos de un color muy inusual rosas, muy bellos, llevaba en cambio un vestido largo rosa con toques y bordados blancos y que bajaba tranquila de aquel coche mientras el hombre anterior se le acercaba, esta solo solto un bufido.

-que te parece? Impresionada no es asi amada mia?-decia muy feliz mirando la cara de su prometida.

-hubiera preferido que nos llevaras al otro, era mas grande-dijo esta con sierto enojo en su dulce voz.

-no el Titanic es mas grande, por digamos 30 cm-dijo con un tono de ironia, para voltearse hacia un señor mas viejo con bata blanca y un cigarro-su hija Bombon es muy difícil de complacer-dijo un poco enojado.

-tranquilo ya se le pasara-dijo este tranquilo, esperando a sus amadas hijas, el había echo algo que su esposa, que en paz descanse, le hubiera perdonado, haber comprometido a su hija mayor con un extraño, solo lo hacia por las grandes deudas que tenían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un bar cerca del Titanic que esta a pocos minutos 6 minutos para ser exactos, se encontraban en una mesa toda vieja a punto de caerse 5 hombres, dos de estos estaban ambos con gorros chocolates y ropa muy andrajosa, los otros tres que restaban…estaban un poco mejor vestidos, el primero era rubio, tenia carita de angel…aunque enrealidad no lo sea tanto, ojos azules como el mar, tez blanca, se veía que era el menor de los tres, el que le sigue era moreno de cabello de color negro como la noche, ojos color verde esmeralda, tenia una seria de exitacion extrema, muy bien parecido igual que anterior y por ultimo y no menos importante, estaba el mayor, de cabello color anaranjado, ojos rojos carmesí, tez blanca y alto, tenia una expesion seria mientra fulminaba con la mirada a los otros dos que tenia enfrente.

-Richard?-menciono con voz ronca y dura, el mencionado bajo sus cartas decepcionado-nada, tu Boomer?-el rubio solo con mala cara bajo sus cartas-nada, Asashi?-el compañero de Richard también bajo sus cartas muy enojado-nada….Butch?-el azabache solo se limito a tirar las cartas tenia una rabia-bien, chicos debemos irnos…

-como que debemos irnos, no me digas que apostamos para nada, Brick?-grito muy alterado el azabache a su hermano mayor.

-callate, quieres!-le respondió con el mismo tono pero mas calmado-debemos irnos….porque-bajo sus cartas muy sonriente-tengo un FULL! Nos vamos en el Titanic!-se levanto y los otros dos solo se levantaron agarraron sus cosas y se fueron no sin antes echar unas maldiciones al aire.

-disculpen, pero el Titanic se ira sin ustedes, parte en 5 minutos-los tres hermanos miraron el reloj y era cierto, ambos agarraron los boletos y partieron del bar al Titanic, corrian muy rápido, al llegar a la compuerta que ya se estaba cerrado.

-por favor espere, espere!-dijo Butch corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-pasaron por revison?-pregunto el señor a los tres hermanos agitados.

-claro! No tenemos piojos-y asi con esto dicho por Boomer entraron al Barco y fueron directo hacia la parte de alfrente del barco(no me acuerdo como se llama), se montaron en una de las barandillas y empezaron a despedirse de sus enemigos, obvio les sacaban el dedo y estos solos les devolvían un "vete a la mierda, hijo de puta, vete al carajo, malnacido" y otras cosas, ya mas calmados ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones y al encontrarla se metieron y sonrieron felices por solo habían 3 camas y cada uno elijio su favorita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me sentía encerrada en un mundo montono, siempre era lo mismo, estaba tan aburrida, solo hablaban de dinero, inversión, cosas aburridas y yo claro, comprometida con un hombre al que no amo, lo detesto, se cree tanto cuando no lo es, solo quiero salir de este lugar, vivir una aventura, dejar todo lo montono y cumplir mis sueños…pero era rica, no podía, por un momento de mi vida, quisiera ser libre, conocer el amor verdadero, tener hijos, nietos y ser feliz, oh cuanto lo ahnelaba.

-Bombon…en que piensas?-mi hermana menor, Burbuja se me acerco con una mirada de preocupación, pero es como no estar tan distante, salida del mundo, si en el mundo real todo era una bazofia.

-en lo feliz que alguna vez quisiera llegar a ser-sin saberlo una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios-pero eso nunca pasara-volvi a estar triste.

-oh, vamos no te pongas asi, ya veras, algo pasara-dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón sus sonrisas me calmaban, será porque no quiero ver a mis hermanas sufrir lo que yo sufro? No lose pero si se que, quiero verlas felices con las personas que algún dia amaran.

-chicas, chicas, chicas-llego Bellota alterada, agitada y gritando-no creen? Acabo de vivir una experiencia única!-dijo muy feliz, esa sonrisa me encantaba, me encantaba verla feliz, asique me contagio.

-ok, que te paso?-dije sonriendo a mi hermana azabache.

-estaba pasando tranquila…

_*flash back*_

_-mmmm estoy segura que vi a alguien cercano por aquí-se tropieza con alguien-ah lo siento no me fije._

_-no discúlpame tu a mi, estaba distraído-dijo un azabache de ojos esmeraldas y sonrio-eres muy bonita-se tragaba sus palabras, trataba de ser amable y elegante con esa chica nueva, sus ropas decían que era una niña rica._

_-ah, gracias-un leve sonrojo se mostro en las mejillas de cierta azabache-soy Bellota un gusto-dijo esta sonriendo y extendiendo la mano, estaba perdida en la mirada de aquel chico, era hermosísimo, pero que rayos pensaba, ella no debe pensar asi o no?_

_-soy Butch, un gusto igualmente-dijo sonriendo, esa chica era muy hermosa, le había cautivado-por cierto, que hace una chica de su clase en esta zona?-dijo mirando a la azabache._

_-ah, pensé que había visto ah alguien, por eso, además de que salir del mundo de aburrimiento es divertido-dijo tranquila mirando el mar._

_-jaja ya veo-solto una risa-sabes hoy hay una fiesta, quisieras venir?-dijo sonriendo coquetamente._

_-una fiesta?...me parece bien!-dijo decidida-oh, es tarde…me voy adiós Butch-al terminar salió corriendo con un corazón apunto de salir de su pecho._

_-adios…mi Bellota-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, que la azabache no llego a oir, porque ya se había ido._

_*fin del flashback*_

-uhhhh, alguien se ha enamorado-dijo una rubia muy sonriente, molestando a su hermana que tenia las mejillas adornadas de un tono rojizo.

-callate no es cierto!-Bellota le devolvió el gesto nerviosa, si mi hermana la dura se ha enamorado, bendigo a Dios, ya empezaba a creer que mi hermana no era normal y le gustaban las chicas.

-me alegro por ti hermana ya era hora-sonrei y mi hermana solo se sonrojo mas-andale vamos a almorzar-dije divertida, que bueno algo de diversión me sentaba bien y disminuía mis arrugas, bueno las tendría dentro unos muchos años mas, pero no tan cercano, claro si sigo riendo.

¿me gustara enserio o solo es pasadizo, pero oh Dios que hermoso, pero le gustare yo?-Bellota Utonio

_Continuara…._

**Muy corto lose, pero enserio me daba pereza ponerle mas larguito, además no tengo mucho tiempo, asique espero que les guste, yase todos se han visto la película, pero yo la cambiare un poco porque añadir a 4 personajes mas, cuando enrealidad debían ser 2 es un poco difícil, para mi, entiéndanme tengo 12 no soy experta, quiero sugerencias acepto de todo, menos insultos bueno nos vemos! **


	2. menta

**Lady-Of-The-Dead: **no sabes lo feliz que estoy que me comentes mi historia y por se la primera, creo que llorare! Bueno aun nose si los chicos moriran, aunque acepto sus sugerencia sensei! Y porfavor continua I NEED YOU! ^^

**Roxi Gonzales: **me alegra que les guste mi fic, enserio? Que bien! Si todo cambiara! ^^

**Angelic-bloody-night: **gracias y eso hare, gracias a ti!

**Iru-chan loli dark: **si! xD esta bien, entonces are de ellos mas! Ya que me lo pides!

**Powerdark: **gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y veo que te gusta Bellota!

***menta***

Puede ser alguien tan cruel para obligar a mi hermana a casarse con ese de mala cara que odio tanto, se ve que no tiene ni una pisca de amor por mi hermana, como lo odio!

Estaba paseando por hay hasta que me puse desde el mirador a observar el mar cuando de la nada siento una mirada en mi y miro hacia abajo encontrándome con la persona mas hermosa que eh podido ver, tenia la piel blanca, alto me imagino que mas que yo, unos ojos azules hermosos como el mar, una nariz un poco respingada, hombros grandes y esbeltos, un cuerpo muy bien trabajo, unos brazos para derretirse y muy bien trabajados y musculos marcados pero no exceso claro, unos labios carnosos que dan ganas de morderlos, llevaba una camisa suelta blanca con mangas cortas, jeans azules vaqueros no podiendo dejar verle las piernas, y nos zapatillas blancas, se ve que es de bajos recursos pero aun asi es hermoso oh es como un adoniz un Dios!

Hasta que logro despetar de mis ensoñaciones y darme que aun me estaba mirando, como yo a el y por lo que veo sus amigos se dieron cuenta porque agan lo que haga no despega la vista de mi y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tengo un dolor horrible alla abajo y me siento humeda, como puede ser que a primera vez me provoque tantas tentaciones asi, pero también se preguntaran desde tanta distancia como le pude observar tan bien, pues ni yo lo sabia.

-hermana esta hay?-me sobresalte y me di la vuelta encontrándome con unos ojos esmeraldas, de mi hermana por supuesto-uff! Pensé que te habías ido!-dijo sonriendo, ella tan graciosa como siempre le correspondi igual y cuando voltee aquel misterioso chico ya no estaba mirándome, cosa que me entristeció, aunque si estamos destinados a estar juntos algo nos unira no?.

-debes dejar de irte haci me preocupas enserio!-mi hermana puso una cara graciosa y yo solo la fulmine con la mirada-oye, ya le pregunte a Bombon y dijo que si, asique quieres acompañarme a la fiesta que fui invitada-me dijo sonrojándose, obvio estaba nerviosa.

-ah, cierto, a la de aquel chico que trae loca, como se llamaba….mmm?-la mire con lujuria, me encantaba ponerla asi, era venganza!

-Butch..se llama Butch!-dijo mi hermana mas sonrojada.

-bueno que esperas vamos!-dije jalándola y esta claro me siguió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

las chicas al llegar y entrar a la habitación notaron como su hermana mayor estaba un poco despeinada y con mucha ropa en la cama de esta y revolviéndola.

-hermana que pasa?-dijo Burbuja viendo como su hermana se desesperaba mas y mas.

-es que es una fiesta de clase baja y no tengo nada que ponerme, jamás eh estado en una fiesta de esas!-dijo mas alterada y por fin rendirse y caer encima de sus ropas muy costosas y elegantes.

-ya tenia planeado en eso-dijo la chica azabache giñando un ojo a sus hermanas y dirigirse a su armario para sacar tres conjuntos-tomen!-les lanzo a cada una el que ya tenia preparado.

Bombon estaba vestida con un vestido largo y con mangas, color rosa oscuro, con bordados negros, grises y blancos, en el centro llevaba una correa negra que en el centro de esta había un moño negro, unas botas chocolates con un tacon chico y diseños muy lindos al gusto , combinados con un maquillaje simple que consta de rímel, lip gloss de sabor fresa, y delineador de ojos, una argollas no muy largas pequeñas no costosas muy baratas de color rosa, llevaba el cabello suelto y en dos mechones los agarro con un moño atrás rojo, para no llamar la atención.

Bellota llevaba unos jeans largos de color chocolate, una camisa verde oscuro y unos zapatos cerrados sin tacon chocolates, sin maquillaje, sin argollas, solo un poco de lip gloss, llevaba su cabello azabache como siempre desordenado aunque en la parte delantera se puso un adorno y listo.

Burbuja llevaba un vestido azul oscuro largo, que en el centro un cinturo chocolate con diseños como cadenas, al final llevaba un poco de blanco y esponjoso, con unas botas chocolates, se puso delineador de ojos, lip gloss, un poco de azul oscuro en los ojos y rímel en las pestañas, argollas chicas azules y una pulsera simple de color azul oscuro, llevaba el cabello recojido en dos coletas que al final de estas se ondulaban como tornados.

Ya listas las tres se fueron con cautela que nadie las viera, si no estarían en graves problemas, pero Bombon tenia otros planes, al llegar a la fiesta y ver como sus hermanas se instalaban ella salió y se fue corriendo a la popa del barco y allí cayo llorando…dejando que el maquillaje se corriera, hasta que decidió suicdarse y se paro en los barandales de la popa y allí se agarro, cerro los ojos y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-tu rostro me parece conocido, nos conocemos?-dijo Burbuja a Boomer que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa que ah la rubia ponía nerviosa.

-si, la recuerdo usted, es la jovencita que estaba hoy en el mirador del barco, la que miraba, soy Boomer Him, mucho gusto-se medio arrodillo y agarro la mano de Burbuja y la beso-y usted es?-dijo poniéndose derecho y mirándola.

-Burbuja Utonio, igual es el placer-esta hizo una reverencia agarrando ambos extremos del vestido y agachando la cabeza-nuestros hermanos parecen llevarse bien-aclaro la rubia mirando como los azabaches bailaban al compas de la música, metidos en su burbuja.

-eso es cierto, muy observadora! Que tal si nos unimos-dijo extiendo la mano y sonriendo.

-esta bien-Burbuja sentía su cara arder y tomando nerviosa la mano de su acompañante-pero déjeme aclararle que este tipo de baile no lose bailar-dijo mirando a todos lados y poniéndose mas nerviosa.

-usted solo míreme a mi y dejese llevar por la música-dijo agarrando la otra mano de Burbuja y empezaron a bailar, ella no sabia como pero lo hacia.

-vaya es como si supiera bailar-dijo sonriendo amenamente, ese chico le caia bien, quizás podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos y algo mas.

Después de bailar horas decidieron ir a sentarse los 4, y captaron que ambos pelirrojos no estaban.

-pero Bombon no ah conocido a Brick, como es eso posible?-dijo Burbuja preocupada, ella ya conocía al pelirrojo pero en ese momento la pelirroja no estaba.

-sera mejor irnos para ver-dijo Bellota preocupada por su hermana mayor-nos disculpamos y nos retiramos, adiós Butch-dijo besando en la mejilla al azabache para después golpearle el hombro.

-adios gatita!-dijo este dando un peñisco en la caderas y guiñándole un ojo a esta.

-nos vemos, joven Boomer-solo se limito a besar al rubio cerca de los labios y salir de hay con su hermana.

-solo dime Boomer-sonrio y ellos también se fueron.

Al llegar a la habitación su hermana mayor ya estaba hay pero esta estaba ya durmiendo, asique mañana le preguntarían que había pasado, pero esta solo se hizo la dormida al ver que sus hermanas se dormían, no podía, simplemente no podía, lo que había echo el, la dejo…como decirlo ¿enamorada? No, es una locura ¿maravillosa? Talvez.

_*flashback*_

_-nos vemos, Bombon-este solo la miro y la beso, si la beso en los labios dejando a una pelirroja muy sorprendida pero por alguna razón esta le correspondió, aciendo el beso mas apasionado, pero sin pasar sus lenguas._

_-adios, Brick-esta solo sin saberlo le dio un corto beso, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer, pensando en lo que había echo, que diría su marido o su prometido si la descubria, al demonio con su marido! Le valia, solo sabia que ese beso, para ser su primer beso, vaya que lo fue, ese chico la dejo impresionada, pero por alguna razón le gusto, ahora no podía dormir porque si lo intentaba, ese pelirrojo se metia en sus pensamientos._

_*fin del flashback*_

Y asi después de debatir mucho con su mente decidió dejar que su mente pensara en el y terminar durmiéndose, mañana seria un largo dia, y vaya que lo seria!

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno si lo han notado esto como es el principio lleva un orden, primero Bellota y Butch y después Burbuja y Boomer, en el siguiente cap, habrá mucho mucho de Bombon y Brick! Asique espero sus reviews no se parece mucho a la película, porque aquí hay que agregarle las otras parejas y tengo que poner a cada una en una escena de la película o inventada por mi, porfavor apiádense de mi, bueno no los molesto nos vemos! **


	3. cerezas o fresas?

**Bueno después de estar desaparecida enserio lo lamento estuve en vacaciones y bueno me dio flojera, que mala escritora soy! Bueno solo digo que pronto actualizare mi otro fic ERES MI VIDA y espero que este cap les guste y mucha gracias por los reviews! Enserio me alagan! **

**Lady-Of-The-Dead: **upps ya vi el error que cometi! Es que estas entre mis máximos autores favoritos que me confundi y ya la actualización de tu fic! Enserio me encanto!

**Angelic-bloody-night: **gracias y claro que seguire! Eso espero!

**Powerdark:** si es que nose muy bien como se vestían en esa época pero asi es el pantalón que usaba, jajaja como quieras! Es tu estilo! Yo me identifico con las tres pero mas Bombon

**Roxi Gonzales (romi): **si ya viene también mi pareja favorita! La mejor para el final, mentira! Todas son geniales! Pero cada quien tiene sus gustos y gracias!

**Dickory5:** estaba esperando que lo leyeras jeje! Si la primera vez yo también llore!

**OFIXD:** OMG! Estas comentando! *-* si no me había fijado en eso y gracias por la corrección y para mi seria un honor si vuelves a continuar **Campamento,** gracias a ti acomodare el error y enserio no quería ofender a nadie! Pero no importa! Nadie es normal en esta vida! Enserio gracias por corregirme!

**Bueno como acaban de leer, lamentablemente ofendi y esa no era mi intención se me paso enserio, en el cap 1 puse que si las chicas gustan de las chicas no es normal, si es normal, pero sin querer ni ganas de ofender a nadie lo puse sin querer, espero que me perdonen por mi gran error, cada persona tiene sus gustos y no estoy en contra de eso, NO soy racista con nadie.**

*****_**cerezas o fresas?***_

**POV'S Bombon**

_*flashback*_

_Estábamos llegando a la fiesta y sinceramente estaba enserio nerviosa, mi padre siempre me ah enseñado a ir a esa clase de lugares, de a milagro salimos de hay, si no fuera por mi estúpido prometido con el que no me quiero casar! Bueno olvidemos ese tema, al llegar al lugar era como todos se esperaban, un lugar donde había en un lado las cerverzas y habían personas sirviendo, todo se veía hogareño y viejo, había una tarima donde había gente bailado y en una esquina había una maquina vieja de esas donde pones el disco grande y negro y pones una cosita que lo hace girar y sale por un hueco grande tiene forma de flor, siempre lo eh pensado asi._

_Llegamos al lugar y vi como mis hermanas se ivan a bailar y al ver que me quede sola, decidi irme ya que tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que Sali corriendo de hay lo mas rápido que pude y pronto las lagrimas empezaron a salir una por una yo solo corria sin mirar pase un lugar donde había unas bancas, si no me equivoco estoy en dirección de la popa, cuando pasaba por hay crei ver alguien en una banca recostado, pero solo segui corriendo y llegue a la popa, abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el mar, tan oscuro, sereno, su calma era tan grande que me logro tranquilizar un poco, pero aun seguía llena de esa frustacion, ese dolor…lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es suicidarme..me empeze a agarrar del barandal y estaba frio…tal y como me sentía, en una mundo frio con personas frias que solos les interesa el dinero nada mas, podría morirse sus hijos y a ellos no les importa…empeze a subirme al barandal y puse mis botas en el primer escalon del barandal y podía ver como el cielo estaba oscuro en su totalidad no había estrellas, asi mejor no?_

_Trate de agarrarme de una soga con un poste que había allí y me cruze con mucho cuidado y me di la vuelta y mire al mar podía ver como las elises hacia el agua revolcarse y dar vueltas hasta formar pequeñas olas que se desasian al instante dejando solo un camino que con el paso se iva borrando, estaba a punto de hacerlo, me incline hacia adenlante…dudaba de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Por mis hermanas si me muero que pasara con ellas, no puedo pensar en mi solamente, pero…ya no aguanto el sufrimiento y dolor que me hace pasar mi padre todo por mi bien según el, pero yo creo que es por su bien…por el mio, lo haría! No había vuelta atrás! Lo haría! _

_-no lo hagas!-escuche una voz ronca y ruda atrás mio que me hizo asustarme y me sujete mas fuerte del barandal y rápidamente voltee pero unos mechones de mi largo cabello no me dejaron ver hasta que se quitaron y pude observar la figura de un joven de estatura mas grande que la mia, tenia unos preciosos orbes carmesí, jamás había visto unos asi, eran ermosos, me cautivaron y hicieron dar un vuelco en mi corazón, hiba con una chaqueta muy grande y debajo de esta otra mas grande que lo cubria, pantalones anchos de guerra olgados y rotos por algunas partes, llevaba una gorra rara que jamás había visto ese diseño en ningún lugar, era roja como sus ojos, sonreí por esa ocurrencia y nos zapatos chocolates antiguos y rotos, pero simplemente me valia como fuera vestia, su cara era hermosa, tenia facciones finas pero masculinas, tenia un cabello largo rojizo recojido en una cola, su cabello era idéntico al mio pero mas oscuro, simplemente hermoso, tenia ganas de tocarlos y pasar mis dedos por esa cabellera hermosa, pero no podía bajarme tanto y si era un violado? Un asesino? Aunque de cuando a aca los chicos son tan sexys como el._

_-jamas!-le grite con mi ceño fruncido mostrando que estaba enojada y el solo siguió hay paradote como poste, en su mirada había ¿preocupación?-no te acerques!-le dije advirtiéndole que si lo hacia me mataria!_

_-porfavor tome mi mano, no lo haga-me dijo acercándose mas a mi, lo que me alegraba y por fuera hacia enojar y preocuparme mas._

_-no lo haga-dijo de nuevo._

_-quien es usted, para decirme que hacer?-dije ahora si enojada, quien era._

_-no lo ara-me dijo con una sonrisa sínica y burlona._

_-como sabe? Simplemente lo are-dije enojándome mas y frunciendo mi ceño._

_-no lo ara-volvio a decir con esa sonrisa, que alguien se la quite!_

_-lo are-quite mi mirada de sus ojos que me ponían nerviosa y fije mi vista en el mar de nuevo, pero ahora estaba un poco mas claro, mire el cielo y se veian algunas estrellas, pero como si hace pocos minutos el mar estaba oscuro y el cielo igual,sin estrellas nada, solo cielo._

_-si lo hace, entonces saltare por usted-dijo sonriendo mas y me sorprendió, quien haría eso por mi, por una chica como dirían muchos chiquilla malcriada._

_-no se atrevería-dije con preocupación en mi voz y también enojo y deje de fruncir un poco el ceño._

_-quiere apostar?-dijo quitándose su chaqueta grande y la otra dejando ver su abdomen bien formado, sus hombros anchos y trabajados, sus brazos se le notaban los musculo estaban marcados pero no tanto, enserio era hermoso en todo, basta deja de pensar en eso o las hormonas se te alboraton, compórtate Bombon guarda la compostura, aunque con ese cuerpazo como, ya! Controlate Bombon!_

_-vamos se que no lo ara, la ayudo tome mi mano-dude por un segundo y lo segui mirando, esa mirada rojiza ya me tenia loca, tome su mano y al instante del roze sentí una chocada de electricidad que hizo que mi cuerpo se calentara, y me gustaba porque ya hacia mucho frio, pero al momento de subir y cruzar la bota se rebalo y casi caigo-sujete fuerte!-dijo haciendo fuerza y tratando de subirme._

_-ayudeme! Porfavor ayúdeme!-grite a todo pulmon, no quería caer, mire al mar y vi como se ponía cada vez mas bravo si caia las elices del barco me mataban-porfavor!-volvi a gritar y el logro subirme pero al instante en que subió yo cai al suelo y el encima mio, eso me puso roja por completo hizo que los colores se me fueran a la cabeza y los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas…pero cada momento lindo no puede durar para siempre._

_-que pasa aquí?-dijo un señor mirando la situación y como siempre las ropas-alejese de ella y con las manos en alto-dijo enojado y otros mas llegaron y me levantaron y me pusieron un abrigo._

_-no le echo nada-dijo con tono neutral pero frio, ese tono me causo un escalofrio enserio que sono de miedo._

_-no tiene derecho ah hablar, ojala te pudras en la cárcel-en la cárcel? Cárcel? Pero si no me hizo nada._

_-espere! No es lo cree, es que yo me iva a lanzar por la popa y este amable joven me salvo de un posible suicido y cuando me ayudo a subir accidentalmente resvale y cai al suelo y el encima mio, no le hagan nada es inocente-dije ya mas calmada, cárcel? Por un inocente es injusto y mas si es por un capricho mio._

_-esta bien-dijo soltando las esposas-pero, la próxima pienselo antes de actuar y tenga cuidado, buenas noches-dijo retirándose con sus compañeros._

_-lo lamento enserio, yo no..por mi culpa, casi usted-dije mirando al suelo apenada por la reciente situación._

_-nose preocupe siempre me confunden con un violador o asesino-me sobresalte y me sonroje mas, es justo lo que había pensando es como dicen "las apariencias engañan" o "no confundas la apariencia con el corazón" soy una mala persona!_

_Al llegar a mi cuarto sin ser vistos por nadie de los guardias._

_-bueno es hora de la despedida-lastimosamente era cierto, dije eso con un tono de voz triste, mirándolo a esa mirada que me miraba con ¿amor? Mi corazón dio otro vuelco._

_-si, pero aun no me ah dicho su nombre?-dijo mirándome con calma, calma que me pasaba a mi._

_-Bombon Utonio y el sullo?-dije devolviéndole el gesto._

_-Brick Him-dijo sonriendo._

_-buenas noches, Brick-primera vez que le decía a un conocido por su nombre, pero decirlo de su boca sono tierno, sensual, sexy, le gusto decir su nombre._

_-nos vemos Bombon-me miro y se acerco a mi y yo cada vez mas roja, asta que lo sentí, sentí esos labios carnosos y rojos que quería probar desde hacia mucho tiempo, eran deliciosos, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar, hicimos el beso mas apasionado pero claro no de esos en que pasan la lengua, el beso francés, solo fue un beso normal, pero para mi el mejor de todos, era mi primera vez y me gusto saber que el fue el primero que me besara, llego el maldito oxigeno y hay fue cuando nos separamos y en un rápido movimiento me separe de el y cerre la puerta y me cai al suelo apoyándome en esta, espere a que se fuera y cuando se fue, volvi a respirar._

_-eso estuvo, genial-lo ultimo lo grite y con una gran sonrisa, me bañe y me acoste, pero cuando trataba de dormir Brick se metia en mis pensamientos y no podía dormir, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y vi dos sombras, supuse que eran mis hermanas, se quedaron calladas, que bueno porque no tenia ganas de hablar con ellas, asique me toco seguirle la corriente a mi corazón deje que pensara en el y asi me dormi, pensando en ese pelirrojo que me ah enamorado, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y Morfeo llego y me llevo al mundo de los sueños._

_*fin del flashback*_

En la mañana como soy la mayor siempre suelo levantarme antes que las otras, asique como la primera tiene ventajas, tranquila entre con mi toalla al baño y me bañe con toda mi calma, Sali con dos toallas una en mi cabeza y otra que me arropaba el cuerpo.

-que mañana tan hermosa-dije mirando afuera, hacia una hermosa mañana por alguna razón amaneci feliz, esa razón recordé, tiene nombre y se llama Brick.

-y ese animo hermanita?-dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa en su cara y bien despertada, raro en ella-pues pienso igual, esta hermosa la mañana, me ire a duchar o y Buenos Dias Bombon-dijo muy sonriente y se metió al baño, no me preocupo mucho cada una tenia unas razones, ya yo estaba vestida, llevaba un conjunto rojo carmesi de una pieza el traje era veraniego y me llegaba a las rodillas y tenia flores en las tiras gruesas, ese vestido me sentaba, me sentía muy hermosa con el, decidi no maquillarme y solo dedique a peinarme mi largo y lacio cabello, cuando termine salió Burbuja mas sonriente.

-uh, que energias da un buen baño, no crees hermanita?-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa que poco veía en ella, me gustaba, me gustaba verla asi, sonriendo.

-si tienes mucha razón-ahora que lo pienso estamos igual será que habrá ella conseguido también a su chico? Quien sabe de aseguro por eso su reacción.

-se divierten y sin mi?-dijo con una sonrisa femenina una Bellota bien despierta y con toalla en mano.

-tu ah esta hora despierta, será que vistes a ¿Butch?-dije un poco burlona, ahora si la podía molestar un poco, vi como sus mejillas agarraban un tono rojizo palido.

-eso no te incumbe-dijo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

-entonces si-dije sonriendo y viendo a Burbuja que se ponía el mismo conjunto igual al mio pero de color amarillo.

-me dio por ponerme el mismo conjunto ya que es el único que tenemos igual pero de diferentes colores no? –dijo sonriendo mas y peinándose el cabello en dos coletas.

-te ves hermosa-dije dándole una sonrisa calida, ahora que lo veo yo también, bueno que puedo decir todas tenemos 17 años, si 17 años y sin ser besada hasta ayer, virgen, no me gustaría darle mi virginidad a cualquiera se la dare a quien la meresca y para eso hay muchos requisitos a requerir.

-ambas se ven lindas, que tal si nos ponemos las tres iguales?-Bellota con vestido eso era raro, pero que mas da, se le vera lindo.

Las tres nos pusimos la correa negra que va debajo de los pechos, haciéndolos ver mas grandes, sonara raro, pero las tres usamos la misma talla de braciel por alguna razón tienen el mismo tamaño todas son iguales, a excepción que como toda mujer una es mas grande que la otra.

Me puse mis zapatos rojos bajos con un pqueño tacon, muy comodos, abiertos con una cinta que sostenían desde mis tobillos al inicio del tacon.

-que tal?-pregunto mi hermana pelinegra con su vestido igual a mio y de Burbuja pero de color anaranjado.

-preciosa-a mi hermana rubia le salian estrellas de los ojos.

-hermosa-dije sonriendo y asi salimos todas iguales.

-Bombon-me llamo mi prometido Fernando, uh como lo detestaba!

-dime-no! No! Ni se les ocurra que le dire apelativos cariñosos, cuando contrallamos nupcias tendre que forzarme a ponerle apelativos cariñosos.

-amor, me han dicho que ah anoche te has escapado de la habitación y un joven te trajo y dijo que creyeron verte besándote con ese joven , acaso es cierto y me estas siendo infiel?-me sorprendi, tenia ganas de decirle "si y algún problema, lo amo!" pero me contuve, no deje que el viera mi asombro, esos malditos guardaespaldas! Tuve que fingir horror.

-como ah sido eso posible! Como te seria infiel acercándose la fecha de nuestro lazo matrimonial! Me crees capas de eso, no me tienes confianza, un guardia del barco me trajo hasta mi habitación-dije diciendo la mentira mas grande y mis hermanas que estaban hay se dieron cuenta de la mentira y sonrieron y se fueron, me esperarían en el desayuno, voltee mi mirada a la de Richard y como ilusión no vi sus ojos negros, vi unos carmesí y parpadee varias veces y cuando volvi a ver estaban esos ojos negros, a los que le tenia asco.

-claro que no amor! Jamás te haría capas de hacerme algo asi, solo trataba de saber si lo que decían mis guardaespaldas era cierto o solo eran chucherías que inventan-dijo fingiendo notablemente preocupación, se que finge conmigo no me engañara!

Cuando los dos fuimos al comedor, al entrar y vi la mesa donde estaban mis hermanas vi a tres acompañantes mas de los que siempre suelen habitar, estaba mi padre, la nueva rica Madam Sedusa, su esposo, dos chicos desconocidos y hay estaba de nuevo mi pelirrojo, que hacia hay, pero estaba muy bien vestido, vi a mis hermanas y ellas me sonrieron y supuse que ese igual a mi hermana, era Butch…pero el otro no lo conozco debe ser el enamorado de Burbuja, pero a Brick si lo conocía, era MI enamorado, si mio y de nadie mas.

-Buenos días-dije y todos voltearon a verme y a Fernando, pero al sentir la mirada de mi pelirrojo me sonroje y me puse nerviosa-padre, madam Sedusa, hermanas, chicos-no sabia como se llamaban todos.

-Buenos días-dijo mi prometido, solo frunci un poco el ceño y me quite mi alianza y la guarde o mejor dicho la tire por allí, diría que se perdió y asi no tendría que verla nunca mas.

-Buenos días-recibi por respuesta, pero entre todas esas voces escuche la de mi enamorado, mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte de lo que ya estaba aciendolo, juro que sentí escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

-hermana te quiero presentar a Butch, Butch mi hermana, Bombon-dijo Bellota con delicadeza.

-un gusto, Butch-dije haciendo una reverencia de princesa, como odiaba hacerla.

-señorita Bombon, igualmente el gusto Butch Him-dijo sonriendo y haciendo la reverencia que tienen que hacer los caballeros.

-hermana, te presento a Boomer, Boomer esta es mi hermana mayor Bombon-dijo Burbuja muy sonriente.

-un gusto, señorita Bombon, me han hablado mucho de usted-miro a Burbuja y después a mi-luce linda esta mañana, Boomer Him-dijo sentándose en su puesto.

-y Bombon el es..-mi dos hermanas sonrieron y note que cuando Boomer me hizo el cumplido tanto mi padre, Brick y Burbuja se pusieron celosos, mi padre? Burbuja, no le robare al suyo, yo tengo a mi pelirrojo, me sonroje al notar que Brick se puso celoso.

-ya lo conozco, Brick Him, hermano mayor de Boomer y Butch Him-dije con todo respeto y este tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la beso, me sonroje mas.

-nos volvemos a encontrar señorita Utonio-por respeto ya que mi padre estaba aquí.

-ya veo-sonrie muy feliz, porque enserio quería volverle a ver…es esto a lo que llaman ¿amor?

**Continuara….**

**Bueno que tal les pareció, espero que les haya gustado enserio! Dejen un review si? Es que la escuela comenzó y estoy muy atareada, mate no es fácil DX bueno espero verlos en el próximo cap.**

**-avance-si quise hacer uno.**

-soy Miranda Moromiya-dijo una sonriente chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-soy Alexandra Roromi-dijo otra chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-ustedes son novias?-dijo Bombon sorprendida, su padre siempre le había dicho que esa clase de personas son malas y no se debe de juntar , asi creció ella pensando que las buenas personas son malas y las malas buenas.

-si algún problema?-dijeron ambas chicas normal.

-es que mi padre me ha dicho que las personas asi no me debo de juntar porque son malas, pero veo que eh estado cegada todo este tiempo, porfavor mis mas sinceras disculpas, no quería ofender.

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, es la de tu padre por educarte mal, podemos ser amigas-dijeron ambas al unisono.

-claro-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y caminando con ahora sus primera y nuevas amigas.

**Bueno esto aunque no aparece en el Titanic lo puse para que vean que no soy racistas con ningún tipo de persona, sea cual sea su gusto…si me equivoque y ofendi de nuevo, perdónenme pero nose como explicar mi perdón.**


	4. Pesadilla

**Bien una explicación antes de empezar y esto es IMPORTANTE! Bueno debido a los pocos reviews creo que cambiare un poco la historia, ya saben si me baso solo en la película todos ya se la saben asique cambiare la historia, este capitulo estará raro y se saldrá de la historia, pero como ya dije cambiare la historia y espero que sea de su agrado, será muy corto ya que tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y aun lo hago todo por subir los capítulos.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía(Cacografía: escribir mal una palabra, cometemos el error de decir "Perdón por la mala Ortografía" pero en realidad decimos "Perdón por escribir bien una palabra" por eso, no es Ortografía es Cacografía).**

**Este capítulo va en nombre Andrea una chica que conocí muy racista.**

**Pesadilla (NO A LA DISCRIMINACIÓN)**

_Estaba soñando que estaba en un lugar lleno de vegetación y árboles, luego vi como un niño de tez negra _**(enserio no se como decirlo, es que no quiero volver a discriminar**_**)**__ se me acerco y me sonrio y me extendió su mano, yo gustosa acepte y me guio a donde había un pequeño lago y vi como su cuerpo en buen estado ahora era raquítico, me asuste y el me miro._

_-soy de África y no solo porque sea negro significa que debas discriminarme-me dijo con un tono de voz triste._

_-no, amiguito yo no lo hago-le dije, estaba llorando y ahora yo estaba triste, algo en mi pecho punzaba y dolía._

_-si lo haces!-dijo llorando más y salió corriendo lo íva a seguir, pero algo me detuvo, me voltee y vi una niña albina._

_-soy albina y soy discriminada porque mi piel es muy blanca y dicen que soy muy rara, no me discrimines-me dijo soltando una lágrima y se mete en el lago apenas llega a la mitad de la pierna y algo se mueve mucho y ella muere, sale mucha sangre, el lago está infestado de pirañas._

_-Dios mio!-mire aterrada aquella escena, me voltee no quería seguir viendo esa devastadora escena, estaba llorando._

_-soy de India y vivo en América y los niños que conozco me discriminan por mis culturas y mi piel-dijo un niño hindú triste._

_-soy de China y a mi me discriman por ser de otro país, por mis ojos y por hablar con acento raro y ser muy inteligente, aparte que mi actitud es rara, según dicen-de China? Es broma verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando._

_-hola querida, soy homosexual y mira que lo digo con orgullo y si no sabes pues te digo, dijistes que si tu hermana llegara a ser lesbiana iva a ser rara y querida ser lesbiana o gay no es ser raro, si esta mal contra los ojos de Dios, pero no es nuestra culpa solo nacimos asi y nacimos asi para darle una lección a nuestros padres que una vez discriminaron y ahora pagan el precio por discriminar-dijo un joven más grande que yo, estaba agarrado de la mano con otro chico._

_-enserio, yo no quería…yo no sabia, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para disculparme? No es que no quiera que mis hijos o hijas fueran asi, pero me arrepiento de haber ofendido, enserio-dijo arrodillándome y sentándome en mis piernas._

_-tranquila, todos en algún momento pasamos por eso, solo esperamos que esto te deje un recuerdo de no discriminar a nadie, por muy diferente su cultura que sea, no discrimines, por que sabes, todos somos iguales, todos cometemos errores, pero cada persona tiene su actitud y su forma de ver las cosas-dijo una chica mayor que yo agarrada de la mano con otra chica._

_-aprendistes la lección-asenti con la cabeza, me sentía como niña chiquita siendo regañada, esto me lo dijeron dos voces era una chica agarrada de una mano con una chica y de la otra con un chico._

_-si!-cerre los ojos y escuche el sonido de las armas cuando les quitas el seguro, abri los ojos y alrededor mio había muchas personas, todas diferentes razas cada una apuntándome con un arma y hasta me vi a mi misma con un arma apuntándome._

_-bien, porque si no aprendes esta vez, la próxima será peor-solo escuche como todos disparaban, hay sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cuerpo y cerre los ojos._

No me había dado cuenta pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de la conversación.

-Bombón te sientes bien?-me dijo Burbuja preocupada-llevo rato llamándote y no me contestabas, estas bien?- me dijo en susurro.

-lo siento, tuve un pensamiento muy largo-dije un poco nerviosa.

-niñas-ambas nos sobresaltamos, estábamos susurrando que no nos dimos cuenta que nos llamaban.

-si padre-ambas contestamos al unísono.

-conoscan a la hija de los famosos Moromiya y…su…novia-lo último lo dijo con dificultad pues a mi padre no les caían las personas diferentes a el, como el decía, las mire y les sonreí, no me importaba lo que mi padre dijera, debo aprender a no discriminar.

-Soy Miranda Moromiya-me dijo la chica enfrente mio, era de tez blanca, su cabello era de color anaranjado como el mio y sus ojos del mismo color, exótico, eso me gusto y llevaba una sonrisa muy cálida, se la respondí de igual manera.

-Soy Alexandra Roromi-dijo la chica de su lado, tez un poco morena, su hermoso cabello brillaba hermoso, era de color castaño claro, sus ojos de color de color miel, esa chica era muy linda ya veo porque le gusto a Miranda, forman una linda pareja.

-Soy Bombón Utonio, me da enserio mucho gusto conocerlas-sonreí y pregunte nerviosa y sonrojada- ustedes son novias?-debo decir que cuando las vi agarradas de la mano y cuando mi padre dijo "novia" me sorprendí un poco, mi padre siempre ah dicho que esa personas son malas, pero a mi no me parecen malas, se ven muy buenas, creo que mi padre me crio mal, me enseño y crecí pensando que las personas malas son buenas y que las personas buenas son malas.

-si algún problema?-dijeron ambas al unísono debo decir que su miradas no transmitían enojo y se sorprendieron al ver no hacia ninguna cara o me apartaba de ellas o algo por el estilo, pero ya aprendí mi lección.

-es que mi padre me ha dicho que las personas así no me debo de juntar porque son malas, pero veo que eh estado cegada todo este tiempo, por favor mis sinceras disculpas, no quería ofender-lo dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, es la de tu padre por educarte mal, podemos ser amigas?-ambas dijeron al unísono, sus voces se parecen y cuando hablan juntas suena tan lindo.

-claro-sonreí ampliamente eran mis primeras amigas, jamás había tenido amigos, nunca salía de casa solo para fiestas y hay no había niños, mis únicas amigas fueron mis hermanas, caminé con ellas y no me di cuenta que deje sola a los chicos-oh, Dios deje a los chicos solos!-me sobresalte porque hable de forma inapropiada enfrente de las chicas.

-no te preocupes asi mejor, no nos gusta hablar en ese lenguaje-dijo Alexandra poniendo la boca como patito y levantado la mano y poniendo su otra mano en su cadera.

-jajaja, gracias-dije con mucha soltura, enserio se sentía bien hacer eso, sientes una libertad.

Las tres fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y había una chica nueva, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes y tenia un vestido muy escotado dejando a la vista su muy grande busto,_ perra_, paso por mi mente.

-perra-dijimos las tres, nos miramos y sonreímos y fuimos a la mesa, llamamos la atención de todos.

-disculpe señorita, pero si se inclina más podría darle una mejor vista a los chicos de su buen dotado pecho-dijo Alexandra aguantando la risa, obvio Miranda y yo también, esta solo se sintió ofendida.

-perrrrrrdón-tenia su mano derecha en la parte donde el cuello se une al pecho.

-si señorita, ya que para que usted se ponga un vestido asi y este en esa posición cualquiera pensaría mal, por favor si no quiere que las personas malinterpretemos sus acciones deje de ser tan _libre_ y por lo menos cambie su posición-Alexandra y yo dijimos lo último al unísono y sonreímos y vimos la cara de sorpresa de los chicos por ser descubiertos mirando, me puse celosa, tengo busto pero no tanto como ella y al parecer a Brick le gustan las de su tipo, asique mejor me desiluciono, mis hermanas tenían una cara de perversión.

-me voy! No quiero que me estén insultando!-la mujer se fue echa una furia, poco me importo.

-gracias! Me has quitado un peso de encima!-dijo Boomer suspirando, tal y como lo esperaba de él, es fiel.

-de nada, Boomer, veo que no eres como otros-lo ultimo lo dije con doble sentido y asi me senté con Alexandra y Miranda, hoy no comería con mis hermanas y los chicos.

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno muy corto lose pero no tuve mucho tiempo! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos chicos! Espero que me dejen reviews **

**Si ese botón**

**El de abaja**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**El que dice "reviews" se aceptan si no tienes cuenta, se aceptan.**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	5. Celos o Discusión?

**Bueno vi que el que tuvo almenos un poco mas de reviews fue Titanic, pero de todas formas continuare los dos, asique espero que les guste este capitulo, quiero ir a ver Titanic en 3D, bueno a lo que vamos! La historia!**

**Perdón por la Cacografía**

_**¿Celos y Discusión?**_

****Océano Pacífico-hora: 7:50am-Titanic-Comedor Principal**(El Titanic aquí llevara un rumbo distinto)**

**Alexandra P.O.V**

Estaba tan entretenida mirando el comedor principal, pero algo me llamo la atención, Bombón estaba un poco decaída…me pregunto porque…ah ya entendí, a la orbes rosas le gusta el orbes rojos, jaja esto será divertido.

-Bombón-la llamé y esta reaccionó de aseguro andaba fantaseando-¿Te gusta el pelirrojo ese de orbes rojos verdad?-vi como al instante sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojo y sus labios color rosa pálido con brillos hicieron forma de "o" y abrió sus ojos demasiado-eso es un sí, mira no te preocupes por esa chica rubia, si él te ama de verdad no te será infiel, ya verás!-le di ánimos, pues ella los necesitaba, se ve que está muy enamorada de ese chico, como yo lo estoy de Miranda.

-tengo una idea! Dale celos a tu amado!-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en mi cara.

-Alex, no! Los celos sacan lo peor de una persona, además, con los celos no se consigue nada!-Miranda me mandó una mirada de reproche y yo solo bufé-la venganza no es buena, si él siente algo por ti, que lo demuestre, él tiene, no tu!-Miranda tenía mirada seria mirando a Bombón-¿entendiste?-Bombón solo asintió con su cabeza y rápido llego una camarera, refinada de muy buen porte físico, tanto su cabellos y ojos son de color azabache, llevaba un traje muy pegado al cuerpo, llevaba por dentro una camisa blanca, encima de está usaba un traje con tiras gruesas cruzadas en la parte del busto y se unen con la falda en la cintura, la falda llega hasta dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unos zapatos negros brillosos, cerrados, tacón tipo aguja gruesos.

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Carmela, seré su camarera de hoy, este es el menú, regresaré cuando tengan listo su pedido, con permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Qué vamos a ordenar?-Bombón pregunto mirando el gran y variado menú desde entradas hasta postres, alcohol, bebidas frías, bebidas calientes, platos fuertes, mariscos, pollos, carnes, etc.

-pues, yo quiero un filete medio cocido con un batido de fresas-ordené yo, después mire a Miranda.

-yo quiero unos huevos con tocino, unas tortillas y un filete cocido y un jugo de naranja-se relamió los labios y miro a Bombón.

-yo quiero lo mismo que Miranda, solo que el filete medio cocido, con un capuchino expreso-todas cerramos los menú y llamamos a la camarera y pedimos nuestra orden, mientras esperábamos, mirábamos la mesa de enfrente, donde estaban los demás.

**Normal P.O.V**

En la mesa de al frente de las chicas, estaban los demás tranquilos comiendo cada uno su desayuno, pero tanto Butch como Brick estaban que no habían tocado su desayuno, Butch a pesar del poco tiempo de pasar con Bellota le tiene una admiración muy grande y a él no le gusto para nada que por culpa de una rubia cualquiera haya perdido todo contacto con Bellota, desilucionado, triste, sin ganas de nada, Butch solo miraba su desayuno, levanto su mirada y se encontró con cierta mirada esmeralda de reproche mirándolo solo a él.

-¿no vas a desayunar?-dijo Bellota, dejando de comer su desayuno, que el azabache no haya tocado su comida era muy raro y ella sabía, que quien tenía la culpa era ella-mira, lo siento, sí? Pero come, me preocupas!-lo último miro a otro lado, decirle esa verdad a los ojos de Butch la ponía nerviosa, pero por el otro lado Butch estaba muy sonreído al saber eso y empezó a comer, Brick nada, ni nadie podía hacerlo comer, la forma en que Bombón lo ignoró lo dejo muy dolido, solo un beso bastó para él y supo que ella era la indicada, le dolió demasiado…sus ojos se tornaron color rojo oscuro, solo se podía observar en sus ojos el iris, no tenía nada más.

-con permiso-la voz de Bombón hizo que reaccionara y mirara donde estaba ella y la siguió vio, como su prometido se acercaba y le tomaba de la mano, Bombón no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo, eso solo hizo que él se pusiera más triste.

-Brick, come por favor-pidió amablemente Burbuja, no ver comer a Brick la preocupo, lo quería como un amigo y no quería que nada le pasara y menos por una estupidez, por suerte ella no tenía problemas con Boomer, asique solo siguió comiendo.

****Titanic-Popa del Barco****

Haciendo que sus mechones volaran por todas partes al compas del aire, refrescándose con la fresca y suave brisa, Bombón derramaba algunas lágrimas al aire, lágrimas que no tocaban el suelo, se iban con el viento, callada miraba tranquila el mar, eso la calmaba de sobre manera, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella y no quiso voltear, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la hermosa canción que alguien cantaba, los abrió de nuevo y se volteo nadie estaba, eso era raro, la melodía seguía sonando, busco por todas partes…hasta que miro el mar y siguiendo el barco a unos metros de distancia, nadaba una chica…no, eso no era una chica, era un sirena, abriendo sus ojos extremadamente Bombón mira detenida aquella criatura que no es real, pero ella la ve, acaso será parte de su imaginación, no podía ser, era tan real…la sirena, tenía una cola del color del mar, parecía un espejo, su cabello era de color chocolate y orbes de color rosas pálidos, tez blanca, unas hermosas conchas rosas le cubrían el busto, la sirena sin darse cuenta seguía cantando, Bombón solo le limito a escuchar.

-canta muy lindo-susurro Bombón…susurro que llego a los oídos de la sirena y paro su melodía, fijo su vista en Bombón y como arte de magia, salió del agua, formando un remolino en sentido contrario, en vez de ir hacia abajo era hacia arriba, llego donde Bombón, y pudo observar que tenía una corona dorada, en el centro tiene un diamante color rosa y arriba en la punta de la corona, esta una perla muy brillante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándome?-preguntó con una melodiosa voz, pero fría aquella muchacha mitad pez, mitad humana.

-desde que iniciaste la canción-dijo Bombón desviando su mirada, la fría y penetrante mirada de la sirena, la ponía incomoda.

-se llama…**My Heart Will Go On-**la sirena, tartamudeo pero mantenía su vista fija en la pelirroja.

-es un muy bonito nombre para una canción-sonrió Bombón.

-gracias, como estas tan tranquila al ver a una criatura que se supone que no es real, frente a tus ojos-dijo calmadamente la sirena.

-no lo sé, quizás me agrades-miro seria y fría a la sirena esta vez, la pelirroja.

-igualmente, mi nombre es Ushio Akatsumi, Reina de los Mares-hizo una pequeña reverencia-y tú?-dijo Ushio.

-mi nombre es Bombón Utonio-hizo una reverencia y volvió la vista hacia Ushio.

-Blossom…-susurro Ushio, lo suficiente para que Bombón escuchara.

-Blossom?-pregunto un poco confundida.

-sí, mi mama se llamaba Blossom Akatsumi, me recuerdas a ella, mi mama también tenía sus orbes rosas, era de tez blanca y su cabello era pelirrojo oscuro-dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz Ushio.

-tenía?...ah comprendo, lo siento-Ushio negó con la cabeza y miro a Bombón.

-sea lo que sea que te haya pasado no estés triste...ah?-Ushio sintió que alguien se acercaba y se escondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola…?-dijo Brick, un poco triste, no esperaba encontrarse a Bombón allí.

-Masaru…-susurro Ushio con cierta sorpresa, pero cerro la boca.

-sí, este es un buen lugar para…pensar o reflexionar-Bombón se sentía mal, muy mal, después de haber ignorado y rechazado a Brick de esa manera no sabía cómo darle la cara.

-disculpa…tú te llamas Masaru?-Ushio apareció sorprendiendo mucho a Brick.

-U-Ushio?-Brick la conocía, cosa que desconcertó a Bombón.

-sí, soy yo, tanto tiempo que no te veía-Ushio sonrió como nunca y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-de donde se conocen?-Bombón estaba tan enredada que no sabía qué hacer.

-ah, pues hace dos años atrás (**actualmente Ushio tiene 16 años) **yo estaba a punto de morir, pues me apuñalaron en el lado izquierdo del pecho, cerca del hombro y entonces, Masaru me salvo, me curo y yo pude volver como estaba antes-sonrió ampliamente la castaña.

-en realidad, mi verdadero nombre es Brick, no Masaru…ese fue un nombre que invente porque tenía miedo que tu padre o madre me lastimaran.

-no importa, hace tiempo que tengo algo que decirte…-las mejillas de Ushio estaban más rojas-si no lo digo no podre estar en paz-cerro los ojos y grito- tu me gustas mucho!-abrió los ojos y vio como los ojos de Bombón se llenaban de lágrimas y los ojos de Brick estaban muy abiertos.

-lo siento…pero yo…-no termino porque Ushio empezó a llorar, ya que comprendió la situación, sonrió.

-por lo menos ya descansare en paz- **/Crucify My Love-Luka Megurine/ ** Ushio empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, yo en realidad estoy muerta, morí cuando supe que tu corazón amaba a otra chica-sonrió y un destello color rosa pálido muy grande se hizo presente, que tanto Bombón como Brick tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

-Ushio…-Bombón permaneció callada durante la conversación y se sintió muy mal al saber eso, pero ella tenía la culpa? _No_ No?_ No es culpa tuya que él te ame a ti y no a mi_ pero…como puede hablar conmigo_ por alguna razón tengo una conexión contigo_ ya veo.

-vamos…?-Brick extendió su mano derecha a Bombón y esta gustosa la acepto, entrelazando sus manos y caminando los dos juntos** /CLANNAD- The Palm of A Tiny Hand/**

****Titanic-Proa del Barco****

**-**aun no comprendes verdad-Bellota estaba molesta, molesta con Butch.

-no…es que-Butch iba a continuar diciendo estupideces pero Bellota le cayó la boca.

-cállate estoy hablando yo, no tu! Asique te callas!-Bellota estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Butch a lo que le iba a decir, pero y si se lo decía y él pensaba que era una confesión de amor? Como se lo decía?.

-mira…me preocupo por ti, no sé porque, para mi eres como un pequeño bebe lindo y tierno pero también travieso al que se le tiene que cuidar a cada rato…por eso, siempre ando detrás de ti-Bellota tiene el color rojo prendido en su cabeza.

-gracias-Butch la abrazo por atrás, él también estaba muy rojo y su corazón al mil, apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Bellota, aspirando su fresco olor a hierbabuena lo volvía loco.

-Bellota…-dijo con voz ronca, Bellota estaba tan tranquila mirando el mar y el cielo.

-dime…-con una voz tranquila y serena contesto la azabache.

-¿me amas?-la pregunta de Butch la desconcertó bastante y más al sentir como la voltearon y quedo mirando los ojos.

-yo..esto..-Bellota no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Butch, era la primera vez.

-¿me amas?-volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

-yo…-iba a responder cuando…

-¿Chicos quieren helado?-aparecen Boomer y Burbuja tranquilos comiendo helado de vainilla.

Ambos azabaches los fulminaron con la mirada y estos solo suspiraron.

-¿Rompimos otra atmosfera de amor verdad?-dijo Boomer.

-sí, Bombón y Brick casi nos matan-ambos se fueron, volviendo a dejar solos a los azabaches.

-¿me amas?-olvidando todo lo ocurrido Bellota y Butch, vuelven a hacer la atmosfera que antes tenían.

-no lo sé, esto que siento es nuevo…y estoy muy confundida-suspiro Bellota-dame tiempo si?-Bellota rogó con la mirada a Butch.

-está bien, te esperaré-Butch le regalo un beso y después se fue, dejando a Bellota muy roja.

-me gusto…-Bellota llevo su dedo índice y corazón** (tiene varios nombre, yo le puse este)** a sus labios y sonrió para ella misma.

**Continuara…**

**Que tal me quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo iba a quedar en donde Bombón y Brick se iban juntos, pero decidí ponerle un poco más. Ja ja ja ja no tengo nada en contra de los azules, solo que quería meterlos como los malos, ja ja ja bueno espero sus reviews**

**Si ese botón que dice "review this chapter"**

**Vamos no te cuesta mucho de tu tiempo, con esos sobrevivo!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. El Comienzo del Final

**Ta chan! Miren quien apareció! Si yo! Bueno adivinen para los que leen esto antes de ller la historia este argumento si será útil porque ya viene el final y necesito que respondan a mi encuesta de cómo quieren su final! **

**Las PPG o PPGZ no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía**

**Capítulo 6**

_**El Comienzo del Final**_

****Océano Pacífico-Groenlandia/hora: 8:18pm-hora: 20:18pm/Titanic-Bodega Sur del Barco****

Después de haber pasado tantos problemas, tantas discusiones y celos, por fin podían estar solos, tranquilos metidos en un carro antiguo muy lujoso, compartiendo el calor.

-crees que alguien nos extrañe?-pregunto Bombón mirando a los ojos a Brick y sonriendo un poco sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

-no importa de todas formas, ¿verdad?-Brick besó a Bombón con todo su amor, parece como si los días hubieran pasado veloz, pero estas 5 semanas juntos fueron grandiosas, el tiempo vuela pero los recuerdos quedan.

-Brick…yo pedirte algo…-Bombón tartamudeo un poco al pensar en lo que quiere decirle a su amado, se sonrojo demasiado al punto que pensó que tendría fiebre de el calor, respiro hondo y soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y lo dijo-Brick, quiero que me des un **aka-chan**-Bombón es buena con los idiomas ella sabe Inglés, Español, Japonés, Mandarín, Maya, increíble pero cierto, Brick no comprendió la palabra y la miro un tanto confuso y ella lo miro-un bebé…-cuando lo dijo a Brick casi le da un desmayo de la sorpresa, aún no eran novios, ni prometidos, ni esposos, solo amantes y ella quiere un bebé, iba a protestar y negarse a la idea, pero los ojos acuosos y el puchero que Bombón le hizo hicieron que se sonrojara más y volteara su mirada.

-Bien-dijo con sus labios en forma de pez, miro a Bombón y está lo beso con amor y pasión, el beso se intensifico y ambos juntaban sus lenguas, se separaron por falta del aire y la perversión y el calor empezó para ambos cuerpos.

-ah!-Bombón gimió de placer al sentir los rojizos labios de su amante invadiendo su virgen y pálido cuello, llenándolo de caricias, mordiscos y chupetes, lengüetazos, ect.

-ah!-Brick gimió ronco cuando sintió que Bombón le quita sus ropas seductoramente pegando sus pechos y sus pezones a las mejillas de él, le quito el vestido dejando los pezones rosados y excitados de Bombón al aire, con su mano izquierda agarro el seno derecho de Bombón y empezó a masajearlo y llego hasta su pezón y lo apretó un poco con sus dedos pulgar e índice, lo jalo un poco y Bombón volvió a gemir y apretó los hombros de Brick con sus manos.

-te amo-dijo Brick viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su rojiza amante, no es tal vez el mejor momento para decirlo pero es la verdad-¿Estás lista?-miro los preciosos ojos de Bombón y contemplo el hermoso color rosado que tienen.

-s..si-Bombón se sonrojo y como Brick está arriba de ella, se pego a ella sintiendo los pezones excitados de Bombón contra sus pequeños pezones (los hombres tienen!) se excito más provocando más la erección fuerte de su miembro, Bombón lo abrazo poniendo su cara al final de la cabeza de Brick, él presiono un poco la parte y ella gimió de dolor y presiono los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió como su espacio era invadido y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de su amante y aguanto el fuerte dolor, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos debido al fuerte dolor, Brick espero a que el estrecho cuerpo de Bombón se acoplara al tamaño de su miembro, empezaron las envestidas fueron suaves pero el placer gañó y fueron más fuerte, los gemidos llegaron, el placer se incrementó, los orgasmos llegaron y con ellos el cansancio.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Proa del Barco/Minutos antes del choque****

**/My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion/**

Después de una intensa carrera lograron llegar a la proa sin ser atrapados, ambos contemplan la luna agarrados de la mano.

-ven-dijo Boomer agarrando la mano de su amada y atrayéndola consigo-sube-en la punta del barco estaban ellos, Burbuja le obedeció y se sujeto con un metal grueso que está a su izquierda y se subió al primer barandal-bien cierra los ojos-ella obedeció y Boomer se monto atrás de ella y le estiro los brazos, como en forma de Cristo-bien, ábrelos-Burbuja los abrió y ahogo un grito de felicidad.

-es hermoso!-chilló la rubia mirando el mar, la luna, las estrellas, pero evitando ver ese punto blanco que se acerca más y más al barco.

-te amo-dijo Boomer en el oído de Burbuja.

-te amo-dijo Burbuja, no vieron nada, solo sintieron como el barco se movió y ambos cayeron al frío piso de madera y vieron el gigante iceberg que pasaba al lado de ellos haciendo una gran abertura en la parte baja del Barco, donde están las bodegas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

****Popa del Barco/Minutos antes del choque(lo de los azules fue hace 5 minutos, ellos 4 minutos)****

En un divertido juego de quien atrapa a quien, Butch captura a Bellota en sus brazos y la besa.

**(Disculpen la molestia pero solo quiero avisarles que al final del capítulo hay una encuesta para el final, por favor responderla, gracias y lamento la interrupción.)**

-cuando el Barco desemboque escaparé contigo-dijo Bellota mirando fijamente a los ojos de Butch, después volvieron a besarse pero sintieron como el barco se estremeció y se separaron mirando el gran iceberg y los trozos de hielo que caían en el piso de madera del barco.

-corramos!-dijo Butch agarrando fuerte la mano de Bellota y dirigiéndose a la proa del barco, donde se supone deben estar Burbuja y Boomer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Pasillos de la clase social alta****

-¿Qué paso?-dijo una señora saliendo de su recámara con un bata.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo una señorita saliendo también, el brusco movimiento del barco hizo que todos se despertaran.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Pasillos de la clase baja****

-vamos!-dijo un chico que tiene en sus manos dos maletas grandes.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde ir?-dijo otro chico mirando al chico que iba al frente.

-donde la ratas van, yo voy! Ellas saben el camino!-dijo el chico siguiendo a las ratas blancas al frente de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Proa del Barco****

Afortunadamente para los azabaches y los rubios, sus hermanos pelirrojos lograron salir con vida de la bodega, solo se mojaron un poco, en ese momento cuando ocurrió ellos estaban a mitad de eso y Bombón tenia la mano en uno de los vidrios del auto y Brick se lo bajo, después ella se golpeo la cabeza debido a que puso sus piernas atrás de las caderas de Brick haciendo que la penetrara más a fondo y soltando un gemido fuerte, se mordió la lengua ya que se golpeo la cabeza, después tuvieron que salir porque vieron agua y ya saliendo de las calderas el agua los alcanzo mojándolos un poco y lograron salir.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Bellota viendo como mucha gente se reunía allí para su seguridad.

-no podemos irnos!-dijo Burbuja con los ojos acuosos a punto de llorar y viendo como los niños y mujeres entran a los barcos de emergencia.

-vayan!-dijeron los tres chicos.

-no los dejaremos!-dijo Bombón mirando a Brick.

-pase lo que pase…estaremos juntos-Bellota apretó la mano de Butch.

-por siempre-finalizo la oración de Bellota, Burbuja abrazando a Boomer.

-sí tu saltas, yo salto!-dijo Bombón llorando y mirando los ojos tristes de Brick-¿Lo recuerdas? Y si no, recuérdalo!-chilló y beso a su amado.

-no lo olvidaré-después del beso, él la acurruco en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, definitivamente ellos tenían que vivir, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero tenían que hacerlo.

**Continuará…**

**Bien que tal les pareció las frases que Rose y Jack, bueno la encuesta es la siguiente.**

**¿Cómo debe ser el final del Titanic?**

**a-todos viven c-Burbuja, Bellota y Brick se salvan**

**b-todos mueren d-Bombón, Boomer y Butch se salvan**

**e-Brick y Bombón mueren f-Burbuja y Boomer mueren**

**g-Bellota y Butch mueren h-las chicas se salvan**

**i-las chicas mueren j-los chicos se salvan**

**k-los chicos mueren**

**Por favor! Respondan a la encuesta! Solo una respuesta! O sí no pueden poner quien quieren que muera, la respuesta más mencionada gana, la persona más mencionada gana y tienen que poner si quieren que muera o no! Los grupos más votados ganan! Ustedes tienen el poder de elegir! Elijan con sabiduría.**

**Reviews?**

"**Review this chapter" **

**V**

**V**

**v**


	7. Juntos por siempre

**Bien! Sé qué todos se quedaran como WTF? Sí ayer subí un capítulo y hoy ya el final, pero es que tuvo tantos reviews, para mí como no recibo muchos, son muchos! Así que el final llegó! Ustedes votaron! Y la respuesta ganadora es:….TATATATATATATATATANNN**

**TODOS VIVEN! Será un FINAL FELIZ! **

**Las PPG o PPGZ no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Capítulo 7**

_**¡¿Juntos Por Siempre?**_

****Media Hora después del Impacto, falta 1 Hora para el Hundimiento****

**/My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion/ **

Sí vas a morir y la persona que amas está a tu lado, pase lo que pase, la dejarías morir así por así, que haga una locura completa por una persona como tú, por una persona que según tú eres una basura completa, podrías dejarla ser feliz con alguien más, pero ella no se merece hacer eso para una persona como tú, este es el dilema en las cabezas de los chicos que miraban fijamente como sus novias/amantes buscaban una salida.

-No! No te dejaré! Por favor! No! Quédate junto a mí! Eres Mi Vida! No te puedo perder!-todos prestaron atención a la pareja de lesbianas más bonita de todo el barco, Alexandra tiene una peluca, finge ser mujer y lleva a Miranda a los barcos, para que ella se salve.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que mueras-Alexandra volteo su cabeza no le gusta ver llorar a su amada, pero cuando volteo vio como Burbuja y Boomer están sujetados de manos mirando una salida y ella sonríe y empieza a correr hacia ellos, en el camino le roba una maleta a una mujer rica y cuando llega mira a Boomer sonriendo.

-te conozco…-dijo Bombón mirando al chico, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que es Alexandra-Alex!-corrió y la abrazo, Brick sintió celos del nuevo chico-y Miranda?-la miro a los ojos y entendió y su sonrisa se borró.

-tengo una solución y es para la pareja de rubios-Alexandra se quito la peluca dejando ver su hermoso cabello le entregó la peluca a Boomer y la maleta-bien, el plan es simple, yo me iré y subiré en el bote donde está Miranda, Boomer tú tienes que ponerte la peluca y dentro de esa maleta buscar un vestido o algo y ponértelo y ustedes, traten de que no lo vean mientras se cambian y así ustedes tienen oportunidad de montarse juntos-Alexandra se fue gritando un "Buena Suerte" y se monto en el bote, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos por Miranda, el bote bajo y ellas se salvaron.

-Pero, ¿Por qué a mí?-Boomer entendió el plan, pero no entendió porque a él y no a sus hermanos.

-acéptalo, tienes una cara de mujer-dijo Butch mirando a Boomer con una cara de "enserio, no lo sabias" y este lo miro mal.

Hicieron todo de acuerdo al plan pero la peor parte fue cuando trataban de taparlo el barco se movió más y su trasero descubierto dio una visita a los barandales congelados, empezó a saltar y las personas que ya estaban en alta mar lo miraron y las mujeres se quedaron mirándolo con una cara de que querían que se volteara y cuando lo hizo, les sangro un poco la nariz.

-nene, para tener esa estatura estás bien dotado-Boomer se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba y miro a la joven muchacha que le dio el comentario y se termino de vestir, Burbuja quería tener poderes para poder matar a la chica que le dijo eso, ni ella se lo ha visto como para que otra le diga eso.

-Buena Suerte chicos!-dijeron todos y se quedaron donde estaban, para suerte de los rubios cuando pasaron el lugar donde habían acabado de pisar empezó a quebrarse y se partió dejando caer la proa del barco, ya no podían volver atrás, corrieron y para suerte de ellos lograron pasar, Burbuja empezó a llorar mirando a sus hermanas.

-ah!-ambas chicas gritaron junto con las demás que se encontraban allí, los botes se acabaron y Bombón jamás volvió a saber de su prometido hasta que miro por un lado y vio que en un barco esta su prometido con muchas maletas y en una de esas va la caja que lleva adentro el dibujo de ella desnuda dibujado por Brick y chilla sin querer llamando la atención de Butch.

-mi dibujo, él se lo lleva, mal parido!-Bombón susurro sin darse cuenta que Butch escucho todo y se paro en los barandales dándose la vuelta-¿ah?-Bombón esto lo dijo más fuerte y Brick y Bellota se dieron cuenta de la locura de Butch.

-Butch NO!-pero por suerte Bellota logró tomarle de la mano y él la miro a ella y ella a él-si tú te tiras, yo me tiro, no te dejare jamás!-dijo Bellota ella saltó y agarrados de la mano saltaron la pareja de azabaches al mar frío y oscuro.

Cuando ambos cayeron salieron y miraron a Brick y Bombón y sonrieron, nadaron hasta el barco donde está el prometido de Bombón y entraron, Butch golpeo a los tres que habitaban el barco y cuando iba a golpear al cuarto se dio cuenta que era su suegro y lo dejo así.

-Padre! Te has salvado!-Bellota empezó a llorar en el pecho de su padre y su padre la abrazo y le acaricio su mojado cabello.

-hija, ¿Acaso este es el hombre qué amas con todo tu corazón?-el Sr. Utonio miró a Butch y después a Bellota, ella asintió y él suspiro y volvió a mirar a Butch-Bienvenido a la Familia Utonio-a Butch y Bellota se les paró el corazón y Butch sonrió hasta donde no podía más.

-gracias suegro, será un placer ser el esposo de su hija-Bellota que aún no salía del chock, salió menos, solo se volvió a recostar en el pecho de su padre y se durmió.

-Señor, pero…necesito sacar varias joyas para poder hacerle espacio a su hija mayor y su novio-dijo Butch mirando las joyas y después al Sr. Utonio.

-sácalas todas, las joyas más importantes para mí son mis hijas y Bellota y Burbuja ya están a salvo-el Sr. Utonio sonrió y miro el lugar donde están Bombón y Brick y soltó una lágrima-Quién diría qué mis hijas encontrarían el amor en personas diferentes a nosotros, sin ofender-no aparto la vista del lugar, pues la forma en cómo Brick protege a Bombón le recordó mucho a su difunta Esposa, así mismo le pasó a él, pero ellos dos estaban allí celebrando sus altos niveles en los negocios cuando el barco Poseidón sufrió un impacto en la bodega izquierda y el barco se hundió y él le dio su puesto en la puerta de madera a su esposa, pero está no resistió mucho, poco después llego uno de los botes y él solo se fue, con mucho dolor tuvo que dejar a su esposa allí, por eso era frío con sus hijas, porque cada cosa de ellas le recordaba a su esposa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

****Cabina Principal****

El Capitán al saber que su barco se iba a hundir sufrió mucho, por esa razón el morirá con este barco, camino y miro el timón y lo tomo y lo abrazo.

-si tú te hundes, yo me hundo contigo…-cuando terminó de decir esto, las violentas aguas, rompieron el vidrio y llenaron el lugar de agua, el capitán jamás dejo de abrazar el timón y se hundió con el Titanic, tal y cómo predijo.

**Proa del Barco, a punto de Hundirse**

Las cosas no están bien para los rojos, el bote donde va parte de su familia se tuvo que alejar por precaución y están a cierta distancia, la proa se empezó a hundir y ellos se pusieron atrás del barandal.

-oh mi Dios-dijo una señora que estaba en la misma posición al lado de ellos. _Iceberg over head!..._

-no sueltes mi mano-Brick apretó la mano de Bombón y la sujeto fuerte._ Do not let go my hand!…_

-nunca la soltaré-dijo Bombón con un tono triste, ¿Acaso este es el final de su vida? Por lo menos morirá con la persona que amas. _I nerver let go…_

-cuando estemos a punto de llegar al agua, yo te avisaré-Brick jamás dejo de mirar el agua y sí lo hacía era para mirar los ojos de Bombón. _The Titanic calls ship river dreams…and it was, is river was…_

-e…está bien-Bombón solo mira como el agua se traga a las personas y poco a poco hunde este hermoso "Barco de Los Sueños" y sí miras bien, para ella sí es un barco de los sueños._ I have everything i need with me…_

-bien! Ahora!-Brick gritó y ambos aguantaron la respiración y el agua llegó y junto con el barco trato de llevárselos a las profundides, pero ambos empezaron a nadar y cuando salieron se miraron y se juntaron. _When the ships back, I gets of with you…_

-¿estás bien?-Brick miro a Bombón y está asintió, escucharon como Butch gritaba "ya vamos!" vieron una puerta de madera y ambos trataron de montarse en ella, pero no pudieron. _Fall in love and experience Titanic…_

-no podemos los dos-Bombón se subió y Brick se quedó afuera y esperaron a que llegará el bote, el agua enserio esta helada. _God of my di…_

Después de un rato, cuando el bote llegó Bombón se alegró y miro a Brick y este está con los ojos cerrados.

-Brick…ya llegó el bote, vamos despierta!-dijo Bombón imaginándose lo peor, le dio unas palmaditas en una de las mejillas de Brick, pero este no despierta y empieza a llorar. _Are you ready? OH God! Hold on!..._

-Brick! BRICK! Brick! No me dejes sola! No me dejes-el bote llegó y Bombón sigue llorando desconsolada, Butch solo mira y se queda callado y le da la mano a Bombón, su padre y Bellota están dormidos sin saber nada de lo que está pasando, en el momento que Bombón se iba a soltar de Brick…

-no me dejarás o sí?-dijo Brick, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Bombón con una sonrisa de medio lado muy sexy.

-BRICK!-Bombón gritó y se volteo y lo abrazo y ambos subieron al bote-no me asustes así!-Bombón beso a Brick y en ese momento su padre despertó un poco y miro a Brick y sonrió y volvió a dormirse.

-toma!-Butch le entrego un portafolio negro y delgado a Bombón y esta sonrió y lo abrazo.

-gracias!-Bombón abrió el portafolio y allí intacto se encuentra el dibujo de ella desnuda que le hizo Brick, Butch lo mira y silba.

-eres un gran artista Brick!-dijo Butch que está sonrojado.

-mfg!-Brick bufó con molestia y pegó a Bombón a su cuerpo-mía!-miro a Butch con reproche y después a Bombón y se durmió.

-Por favor!-escucharon el grito de una mujer y esta nada lo más que puede hasta llegar al bote y mirar a Bombón y Butch-por favor! Cuídenlo si no es mucha molestía…yo ya no puedo seguir resistiendo y aunque me valla no llegaré, po rfavor cuídenlo…su nombre es Dangelo-La mujer entrego a un bebé todo seco y bien cuidado de cómo 6 meses, lo besó en la frente y le dio la bendición y se lo entregó a Bombón y después de entregarlo cerró sus ojos y el agua se la llevo.

****Muchos años después****

-Mamá! Y qué es? ¿Qué te dijeron?-dijo una niña de cómo 13 años de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y orbes rojos oscuro, tez blanca.

-es un varón!-dijo Bombón muy sonriente mirando a su esposo y su hija, para tener más edad Bombón no pierde su Belleza y Brick tampoco, después del incidente del barco, otro barco los recogió, cuando llegaron a tierra firme Bombón recibió la noticia que estaba embarazada pero que estuvo de perder al bebé producto del frío.

-otro varón a la familia!-dijo un chico de 14 años, ojos cafés y cabello castaño, tez blanca.

-sí Dangelo y Ushio-Bombón sonrió y espero que Brick llegará a recogerlos en la clínica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-mamá!-dijo una niña de 12 años rubia de ojos azules oscuros y piel blanca que corría a abrazar a su madre que llega del trabajo.

-mi nena! Mi Cielo-así le puso Burbuja a su hija, "Cielo" en honor al día en que Boomer la cargó en los barandales del Titanic.

-papá cuando llegará!-dijo Cielo refunfuñando.

-jajaja tranquila ya llegará!-Burbuja sonrió y ambas se fueron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Butch peleando boxeo con su hijo de 12 años, cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, tez morena.

-solo estoy calentando!-dijo y empezó a dar golpes más duros.

-odio cuando se ponen a jugar boxeo! Después andan hambrientos-Bellota que prepara el almuerzo preferido de los tres y soba su panza crecida recuerda los momentos en el Titanic.

-vamos! Ataca! Ataca! Ataca!-dijo Butch gritándole a su hijo.

-Butch cállate! De una vez! Todos esos gritos son malos para el bebé!-Bellota se enfureció y le grito a Butch, no suele enojarse pero hay veces que tiene que hacerlo.

-lo sentimos-dijeron ambos chicos con cara de perrito.

-no me convencen con esa cara par de idiotas-Bellota a veces les insulta pero suave y ellos saben que es de cariño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Y saber que todo comenzó por subirnos a aquel Barco de Los Sueños, enserio recordaremos y apreciaremos esos recuerdos vividos en él, te amamos Titanic a ti y a todos los recuerdos y momentos que nos distes, descansa en Paz._

**FIN**

**CHA CHAN! QUE LES PARECIO EL FINAL! YA SE IBAN A ASUSTAR CON LA PARTE BRICK AH? SOY UNA PERVERSA ESCRITORA XD MUAJAJAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Para las personas que leen Eres mi vida: La Profecía, les tengo malas noticias, borrare la historia y no la subiré más, pues está con capítulos largos y todo lo que a la gente les gusta, le pongo empeño y nada tiene muy pocos reviews para seguir en pie, asi que la eliminaré cuando, no lo diré solo cuando vean que la historia desapreció bueno sabrán que la eliminé, enserio es una de las mejores historias que eh echo, pero lastimosamente la eliminaré, además me rindo…porque le pongo de todo y nada…eso significa que a la gente no les gusta mi historia, inclusive tengo activado la cosa para comentarios anónimos pero nada…bueno esto quería decirles, nos vemos.**

**Adiós! Nos vemos en otra historia! *triste* snif snif **


End file.
